


【蛇盾x冬】史蒂夫（pwp）

by Akiya_9933



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiya_9933/pseuds/Akiya_9933
Summary: 「你從今以後看到的史蒂夫·羅傑斯只會是我，」海德拉告訴他：「我會讓你的身體、心靈記住我。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇盾設定：海德拉隊長，沒有真正的名字，文中名為海德拉（hydra）。 
> 
> 冬兵的記憶會發生混亂。
> 
> OOC都我的。
> 
> 注意：乳夾/些微暴力畫面描述有

潮濕陰暗的地下室內，充滿著兩名超級士兵打鬥的氣息，血、汗混雜在一起的味道充斥著整個房間，那種極為壓抑的、隨時都要打起來的氣氛圍繞，同時腎上腺素的激發，彼此荷爾蒙的排斥，戰況一觸即發。  
金髮的那名士兵抹了抹嘴角的血，這是一次的例行訓練，面前的這位是第一任冬兵，他不知道他的真名是什麼，九頭蛇對他們一向只用代號稱呼，而他——他是captain hydra。

海德拉隊長，與美國隊長恰恰相反，他們兩就是彼此的極端，一個黑、一個白：如果說美國隊長是絕對的善，他就是絕對的惡。海德拉隊長是九頭蛇培養出的一個全新的胚胎，他們利用從美國隊長身上竊取到的血清，從中揀取他的dna，成功複製出美國隊長的所有基因，並且從嬰兒時期便將他洗腦，他長得非常快，所有的能力都能匹敵真正的美國隊長。  
海德拉從來不對任何目標手下留情，一旦有目擊者不論男女老幼一律滅口，海德拉知道自己是武器，但同時他知道自己有情感，他知道面前的第一代冬兵是他非常感興趣的對象。

「你應該認輸。」海德拉說。彼此的體力已經差不多都見底了，這場足足三小時的打鬥應該進入尾聲，即使雙方絲毫沒有停下來的打算。  
現在沒有任何人在，這個地下室是完全封閉的，他們想出去只有一個辦法，打到一方倒地為止，九頭蛇在牆上安置了一個按鈕，贏的那方按了就會開門，他們會被抓去醫療室，接著會被塞進冰櫃，直到下一次被喚醒。  
「……你知不知道你的名字？」冬兵沒由來的冒出一句話，這是海德拉第一次聽到冬兵說這麼多話，「我曾經有過名字，但他們逼我忘了。」  
「你需要重新洗腦了，士兵。」海德拉冷冷的回應他，他不應該有這樣的問題，他是武器，他們都是。  
冬兵看了看他，垂下頭沒有再說話，接下來的攻擊突然變得雜亂無章，海德拉皺著眉頭，擋下他的攻擊，一拳往他的腹部一揍，又一拳打在臉上，冬兵咳出血來，抱著身體蜷曲在地板上，最後海德拉抓起他的頭髮，將他大力的摔到地上，冬兵的臉上鮮血直流，他已經陷入昏迷。  
海德拉拖著沉重的身軀走到按鈕旁邊，他回頭望了倒在地上的冬兵，張了張嘴，聲音就像螞蟻一樣細微，但他的口型很明顯的說道：I don’t have a name.

他一搥按下了按鈕。

*

再一次相見，又是在地下室的訓練場。

冬兵沉著一張臉，海德拉已經不見他的臉上有什麼傷痕，他也不清楚這期間過了多久，對他們來說不過是睡了一覺醒來罷了。海德拉不確定眼前的冬兵是不是記得他，他從未被洗腦過，但他知道面前的士兵會不定期的被帶去洗腦，有時他會聽到九頭蛇們私下的對話。也許面前的人又沒了“情感”。

他的金髮在光線昏暗的房間裡也顯得不那麼明亮，兩人對視著彼此，數秒後開始了一場新的戰鬥。

這名冬兵是“沒有情感”的冬兵——海德拉判斷：下手比上一次更加的狠戾，他的每一步似乎都被這個冬兵所掌握，海德拉處在劣勢中，冬兵毫無起伏的眼神讓他知道他不過是在和一具戰鬥技巧打架罷了，海德拉對此卻感到不屑。

這麼想著，海德拉向冬兵發動了攻擊。

他的右拳揮向冬兵的腹部，很明顯的被冬兵發現並擋下，海德拉第二拳馬上的就打到了冬兵的左邊。  
冬兵像是知道會是這樣一樣，反手就要對海德拉來一個過肩摔，但海德拉立刻壓低自己的重心至下盤，借力試圖用臂膀扣住他的脖子，冬兵立刻用手肘往後攻擊，海德拉用膝蓋抵住他的膝窩，使他一個腿軟跪倒在地，冬兵勾住他的腿往後仰，金屬臂卡在地上吱吱作響。  
接著毫無預警的，冬兵一頭大力的向後一撞，鼻梁應聲斷裂，海德拉啊的一聲鬆開了鎖住冬兵脖子的手，他的後腦勺也因撞到地面而流出血，他在冬兵起身的那一刻用全身的力量滾到一旁拉開彼此的距離，冬兵冷冷的看著他。

我幾乎知道你的一切，你的過去、現在、抑或是未來，我都會一清二楚，你不應該是這樣的。

海德拉看著冬兵冰冷的眼神，腦裡一下子蹦出了這句話，他一時愣了一下，冬兵趁這時拿小刀刺在他的肩上，一拳又一拳的用他的金屬臂揍在他的臉，海德拉突然抓住冬兵的手，拔起肩上的小刀丟到一旁，反力將他壓制在地，他跨坐在冬兵的腰上，抽出了腿間的匕首放在他的頸膊旁。

「我是羅傑斯。」海德拉一邊注意著冬兵表情，一邊緩緩的說道：「是我啊，你難道忘了我？」

冬兵暴躁不安的轉著眼珠子，不敢正視海德拉。

「不，你不是……你不是史蒂夫！！！」

「我是。」海德拉把匕首放回腿間的匕首套，雙手掐住冬兵的脖子，雙腳踩住他的手，「我身上流著和他一樣的血，長得一樣，金髮、藍眼……沒有任何一項證據證明我不能是史蒂夫·羅傑斯。」

同樣的，你不可能和史蒂夫·羅傑斯沒有關係。

「咳、咳……你說過……你沒有名字……」冬兵虛弱的回答他，諷刺的笑了笑。

海德拉瞪著他，一下子放開掐住冬兵的手，立刻給了他一巴掌。「你的演技很好，九頭蛇不應該讓你去做暗殺的，讓你去當臥底應該比較合適。」

冬兵深深的大口吸氣，臉頰火辣辣的，那一下讓他昏了一會兒。九頭蛇優秀的改造卻讓他在幾秒後又清醒過來，他吐出了口中的鮮血。

「你永遠，都不會是史蒂夫·羅傑斯。」

 

*

事情變得不可收拾。

海德拉不知道自己對冬兵那句話的憤怒從何而來，他當然知道自己不是史蒂夫·羅傑斯，但他不需要冬兵這樣的提醒。

「你從今以後看到的史蒂夫·羅傑斯只會是我，」海德拉告訴他：「我會讓你的身體、心靈記住我。」冬兵聞言恐懼的掙扎，他知道海德拉要對他做什麼。  
海德拉一使力讓冬兵的右手脫臼、拿出匕首插入金屬臂與身體連接的部分，將他的皮帶解開、脫下他的褲子，又拿皮帶把他的雙腿綁起，冬兵絲毫不能掙扎，只能不斷的扭動身軀。

也許是支配慾和憤怒交織成了慾望，金髮大兵的身下已然是蓄勢待發的狀態，他折起冬兵的腿，雄壯隔著布料抵在冬兵的會陰處，右手在他的臀部流連。  
他輕輕的觸碰冬兵的大腿、上下來回撫摸著，男人的每一分肌理似乎都充滿彈性，海德拉不禁一次又一次的揉捏，像是對他著了魔，他的大掌在冬兵的身上游移是多麼和諧啊。

冬兵的臀部想必摸起也會是如此，他抓住冬兵的屁股惡趣味的畫著圈，看著他白嫩的臀肉，海德拉在思考了三秒後毅然決然地彎下身子咬了一口，冬兵幾乎是跳了起來，他看著冬兵肉瓣上的咬痕心裡滿是愉悅，溫柔的舔了舔發紅的牙印——它和冬兵雪白的臀部形成一個極大的對比，接著慢慢的舔到穴口，並用靈巧的舌頭在外頭打著圈。  
冬兵壓抑的發抖，在內心大叫著海德拉停下，但他毫無抵抗能力，只能任眼前的男人宰割。  
海德拉沒有在外面停留過久，舌尖竄入溫熱潮濕的穴內，海德拉能感受裡頭的穴肉緊致的收縮，他用舌頭耐心的舔開冬兵的後穴，並用一隻手插了進去幫忙擴張。

「唔、嗯！！！」冬兵咬著嘴唇不想發出聲音，面前的男人抬起眼看著他，手上的動作變本加厲，得到的反饋是冬兵硬了。  
他挑了挑眉，舔上會陰、再到那兩個囊袋，抽插冬兵的手指慢慢增加成三根，依男人後穴的敏感度和所有反應綜合來看——他不像是沒有經驗。

海德拉舔舐著冬兵硬起的陰莖：「嗯啊……不……哈…」，根部到柱身上的青筋，邊吻邊向上移動，他將他的每一個部分、每一處敏感都照顧到了。  
冬兵不敢看他，昂著頭止不住呻吟，海德拉滿是瘀青和扭曲的鼻樑不足以減少他的性感。

眼前的男人正在做的跟他過去妄想裡的事情如出一徹……還有相同的樣貌……可他卻不是他的史蒂夫。

冬兵眼頭發痠，有什麼似乎要傾瀉而出，他的內心充滿了悲憤可身體卻有了反應，他痛恨自己的身體。

啊、史蒂夫…史蒂夫……他的史蒂夫呢？

他絕望的想，視線已經逐漸變得模糊，他抽泣起來，此時海德拉停下了身下的動作，放平冬兵的腿並且爬到他面前，扶起冬兵的臉。

『他哭了。』

「史蒂夫……嗚………史蒂夫…………」整個身子隨著冬兵吸氣一顫一顫，海德拉不知道為什麼看到冬兵的樣子感到心臟一陣抽痛，除了憤怒好似又有其他的什麼。

『明明他的身體有了愉悅感，但他哭了。』

「我在這裡……看著我，我是史蒂夫。」海德拉看著他，迫使冬兵與他對視，他茫然的回看著他，像一頭找不到媽媽的小鹿。  
「不、你不是史蒂夫……你不是！」

『為什麼史蒂夫·羅傑斯能讓他露出這樣的眼神？他愛著史蒂夫嗎？但我和史蒂夫不是一樣的嗎？為什麼？！』

「看我，」他壓住怒火，耐心說道：「看我。」

海德拉舔掉冬兵臉上的淚水，在靠近眼睛的時候冬兵的睫毛一搧一搧的打在他的唇邊。  
「我都怎麼對你做過了，嗯？」海德拉問，那個史蒂夫做過的，他一樣都不會少。  
「不、你沒有、不是……」冬兵眼神帶著緊張，事實上他也分不清那是現實還是幻想，他更不確定眼前的男人是不是真正的史蒂夫·羅傑斯。

『我會是，我會是你的史蒂夫·羅傑斯。』

「你只需要告訴我，」男人用相同的藍眼看著他「告訴我一切，你要我對你做什麼。」

*

你叫我巴基……你會把目光都集中在我身上，就像以前你還不認識佩吉的時候……

你從不理會我約的那些女孩們，我知道你的目光只投注在我身上，那個眼神總像是要把我吞之入腹，我每次都會因為這個而渾身發熱，你不知道，我曾拿著你留在我家的外套為自己打手槍，還射在你的外套上。

你會靠近我的耳邊跟我說你喜歡我，說我是你的世界裡最閃耀的一顆星，等到仗打完了……你要……你要約佩吉出去……？

不史蒂夫、不要離開我！！！

你把我壓在你的小房子內，那張充滿霉味的小沙發，像是從沒吃肉的小獅子般發瘋似的啃我的嘴唇，你總拿一些小東西用在我身上，例如調鬆的曬衣夾夾在我的胸部上……你知道我對那個毫無抵抗力，你還會惡意的拿緞帶綁著我的下面……

但你從來不進入我，也許你是想將寶貴的第一次留給你真正的另一半……為什麼啊史蒂夫？為什麼不能是我？

*

海德拉解開了束縛著冬兵雙腿的皮帶，將他方才弄脫臼的手臂接了回去，也拔出了金屬臂上的匕首。

他知道冬兵說的不完全是事實，他的記憶就像剛學會說話的小孩子講話一般雜亂無章，更別提他將現實和幻想混在一起的事。

海德拉真真切切的為冬兵感到可憐，『史蒂夫·羅傑斯不愛你，你卻對他死心塌地。』

「巴基……」海德拉叫著他的名字親吻他，用冬兵所希望的方式給予他。

他要證明，他要告訴他史蒂夫·羅傑斯做的、沒做的但他想要的，他都能做的更好，他可以完完全全的取代他。

「嗯……唔…嗯……」冬兵雙手放在一旁不敢亂動，男人呼吸的熱氣間帶著一點血的鐵鏽味，他的吻是如此富有侵略性，舌頭闖入牙關找到他的糾纏在一塊，在他還沒反應過來前他的口腔就被強暴過一番，冬兵來不及嚥下的口水從他嘴角流下。

『血的味道。』

兩人分開時中間牽了一條銀絲，海德拉看著冬兵原本沒什麼血色的臉變得潮紅，眼眶再一次濕潤，他知道他動情了。

海德拉親著他的臉頰、帶到他的耳邊，舌頭舔弄他的耳骨，另外兩手正在脫下冬兵繁複的戰鬥服，好吧，他雖然認可九頭蛇的審美，但這衣服一穿一脫起碼可以花上大半天。

冬兵的耳朵圓圓的，他咬了咬他的耳垂，在耳邊又吸又舔，舌頭探進耳穴裡面模擬抽插的聲音，冬兵幾乎被逼得高潮，全身的雞皮疙瘩都起了，足以想像他的耳朵有多麼敏感。

「史蒂夫……不要……」他扭了扭頭不想讓男人繼續玩弄他的耳朵，棕色的髪絲落在耳邊，海德拉將他撥到了耳後。

「你真好看，巴基。」海德拉發自內心，同時他成功的脫下了男人的衣服。

身上的傷沒有少，幾道疤不足為奇，吸引海德拉目光的是士兵的大胸（雖然跟他自己比冬兵可能還是比不上），但那對胸部看起來飽和乳汁，帶有一點點細細的淺棕色胸毛，乳暈的大小恰到好處，小小的肉粒在空氣中默默的挺立著，比皮膚微深一點的咖啡色在海德拉面前就像是誘人的水果，等待他去汲取。

沒有半分思考，海德拉立刻彎下腰吸住右邊的乳頭。

「啊嗯、啊……」他全身除了鞋子和手套都被脱個精光，但面前的男人卻還包的好好的，他覺得不是很公平。

而且為什麼史蒂夫的技術那麼好啊……嗯啊！

冬兵右邊的乳頭被海德拉凌虐了好幾分鐘，都紅起來了。

海德拉看著自己的傑作十分滿意，突然之間他想到自己這件褲子的口袋好像有之前任務從目標對象那邊拿的一個道具，九頭蛇從不檢查他們的衣服裡有什麼東西，於是他往口袋掏了掏，意外的拿出了一對乳夾，還是連著一個項圈。

乳夾上接著鐵鍊，從項圈到兩點、兩點之間都有鐵鍊相連，還有一條較長的鐵鍊是連在項圈上讓主人牽著的，他記得這個目標是個SM愛好者，有的東西可說是琳琅滿目。

海德拉看著冬兵興奮又害怕的眼神笑了笑，面前的男人從骨子底就是個騷貨，聽到鐵鍊聲是海德拉確定他的下身又硬了幾分，前列腺液都流了出來。

「巴基、我的寶貝，」海德拉摸著他的臉頰「你願意戴上它們嗎？」他拿著乳夾和項圈在冬兵耳邊晃了晃，鐵鍊間發出清脆的聲音。  
「我願意。」冬兵的嗓音有些發顫，但從他緊緊盯著乳夾的神情和向上弓起的身子他肯定是迫不及待的。  
「乖孩子。」海德拉說，他拉開了項圈釦環套住男人的脖子，冰涼的鐵鍊放到身上時冬兵抖了一下，接著海德拉按開乳夾，小心翼翼的夾在了兩顆小小的乳頭。

「啊啊啊嗯！哈……嗯！…唔嗯……」乳夾被夾上的那一刻冬兵瞬間就要高潮了，但海德拉快速的握住了冬兵的陰莖，拇指按著馬眼，在敏感的龜頭上磨蹭。  
「嗯…唔……啊啊、呼……別、不要這樣…啊啊啊」  
「巴基、巴基…舒服嗎？嗯？」  
冬兵越是扭動海德拉牽著的鏈子就越是拉扯，給乳頭的刺激也就越多，這時候海德拉又再次彎下了腰，舔弄他剛剛被冷落的左邊的乳頭。  
「你喜歡這樣對不對，你看下面都在流水了。」海德拉邊吸邊說，他抬頭笑著看冬兵的反應。

啊啊啊啊不行……要瘋了…………

快感被無限的增加，可身下卻還被男人控制著不能高潮，冬兵覺得再過不久眼前的男人就要將他玩壞了，但他會甘之如飴。

為什麼？

因為他是史蒂夫。

 

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 於是他們在黑暗中相互依存，誰也不能離開誰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛇盾設定：海德拉隊長，沒有真正的名字，文中名為海德拉（hydra）。
> 
> 冬兵的記憶會發生混亂，微抖m。
> 
> OOC都我的。
> 
> 注意：乳夾/些微暴力畫面描述有/輕微dirty talk

「告訴我，我是誰？」

「你是史蒂夫……你是我的史蒂夫……」

*

冬兵右手抓著胸前金色毛茸茸的腦袋，他的乳頭被吸的紅紅腫腫的，銀質的夾子夾在上面，充滿情色的美感。

男人迷戀的在他身上留下痕跡，突然他開始擼動冬兵的肉棒，海德拉抬起頭深沉的盯著他，手中的肉棒變得更滾燙，他的大掌包覆著整個陰莖，一下又一下的套弄。  
冬兵雙腿大張，身體透著粉紅，顫抖的雙腿嘴邊剩下不甚清楚的呻吟，史蒂夫在撫摸我、史蒂夫在為我打手槍、史蒂夫看著我……  
「射給我，士兵。」海德拉命令他，最後一句話落下的同時冬兵抓著他的背，終於得到釋放，白濁的液體淌在他自己的小腹上，高潮後的失神讓冬兵愣愣的抱著他。

冬兵的樣子就像初經人事的處子，有點不知所措、卻又冀望能再來一次。

「史蒂夫？」他喚道，海德拉就這麼看著他一動也不動，冬兵瞧見他身下的帳篷已經頂了好一陣子，於是他試著解開男人的皮帶，好讓裡頭的大傢伙見人。  
海德拉沒有說話，默默的看著冬兵動作，他既沒有迎合也沒有阻止，身下的硬挺已經解釋了一切，眼前的棕髮男人是如此誘人，那個滿腦子史蒂夫的人現在只注視著他。

於是金髮大兵跪著直起身來主動解開自己的皮帶，將它丟到一旁，他看著冬兵的灰藍的大眼，紅潤的雙唇，脖子上的項圈和點睛的銀鍊——他現在只想狠狠的吻他。  
身體自動的向前傾吻上冬兵的唇，海德拉想不通為何一個男人的嘴可以那麼軟，像是碰上了棉花糖，對他來說冬兵的一切都是甜的。  
海德拉掏出雄壯的下體，那硬挺碰在他的大腿，滾燙的像是剛被加熱過，海德拉抱住冬兵的臉大肆在他嘴裡侵略，冬兵雙手抵在他的胸前，海德拉的吻太過猛烈，讓他快要喘不過氣。

「感受到了嗎？」他在冬兵耳邊說道，「這樣的只有你體會過，只有你。」  
「哈…哈……史蒂夫，給我…給我……」他的手被海德拉牽著環到男人身後，海德拉往他的小腹抹了一下，將上頭的精液帶到手上，接著用那隻手往冬兵的後穴探。  
「嗯、唔……啊…………」  
三隻手指就著自己的精液插進了穴內，模擬性器在裡頭一般擴張，冬兵在他懷裡小聲的喘息，有點毛躁的頭頂蹭在他的下巴。  
後穴的溫熱再度包裹著手指，海德拉讓冬兵趴下背對著他，地上是彼此滴下的汗水，男人的手指像是一條小蛇在他的裡面竄動著，直到後穴變得鬆軟，海德拉抽出手指即將提槍上陣。

「告訴我，我是誰？」

海德拉握著碩大的陰莖抵著穴口滑動，少了手指讓小穴搔癢難耐，迫不及待地想要有另一個東西操入並填滿他，入口的穴肉感受到大傢伙的熱度隨即熱烈的吻著它。

「你是史蒂夫……你是我的史蒂夫……」

話語落下，接著那根猙獰粗長的性器進入了他的體內，像一把長槍撐開了他的後穴，將他的身體打開。  
「啊——哈啊————！！」儘管先前的擴張讓冬兵先適應了外物插入的感覺，但跟真正的性器還是完全無法比擬的，冬兵的臉痛的慘白，緊咬下唇。  
內部整個都被打開，痛楚和被填滿的快感侵襲冬兵的腦袋，每一絲的神經是繃緊的，理智叫囂要停下，慾望卻在哀求更多。

全部進入似乎過了很久，海德拉的根部和卵蛋與冬兵的臀部緊緊相貼，金髮大兵的理智正被穴肉的緊致消磨著，他不動的讓身下的人能適應一會兒，直到他看見冬兵恢復了一點血色，男人便立刻開始了動作，碩大的肉身再度輾過內壁，冬兵從喉頭發出了嘶吼，小穴被開拓成海德拉的形狀，那根粗大的肉棒緩緩的被抽出來。  
他的肉棒只剩下冠狀的頭部在內，那貪婪的騷穴似乎不想讓男人離去，用力的吸緊了他的龜頭，海德拉被刺激的頭皮發麻，下一秒他又將陰莖全數的插入。

「哈啊、嗯……啊、哈……啊啊！」  
肉棒快速的插入時頂到了內部一處突起，冬兵爽的尖叫，海德拉察覺了這點，接著再次用剛剛的頻率進行活塞運動。  
痛苦漸漸被快感取代，難受的低吼變成了愉悅的呻吟，男人按著他的腰窩，毫不留情的肏進他的體內，冬兵的分身再次硬了，前端流出晶亮的液體。

冬兵被操的只能嗯嗯啊啊的喘息著，海德拉扯了下銀鍊，頸上戴著項圈、四肢著地被人從後面侵犯、那不知恥的淫穴還不滿足的咬著他的陰莖。

「真不知道你是怎麼在史蒂夫·羅傑斯面前保持清純這麼久的。」金髮男人打了下冬兵的屁股，發出響亮的聲響：“you’re such a slut.”下面吸的更緊了。

海德拉用九淺一深的頻率幹著冬兵，有一下沒一下的拍打他的臀部，男人的屁股肉都紅了。

「啊、嗯！啊啊…嗯！」他被操的雙腿發軟，前肢已經忍不住趴在地上，腰和屁股被海德拉抓著高高翹起。  
「爽嗎？嗯……我的巴基，我操的你爽嗎？」海德拉壓下身體貼在他的背，速度降慢了，男人用一種溫柔卻折磨人的方式緩慢的幹他，交合處已是汁水淋漓，穴肉被肏的紅腫，而這一切都是他給他的。

「……是，好棒…嗯、哈啊——噢老天……啊啊嗯！」冬兵喘息著，生理的淚水讓他的視線模糊，海德拉的動作很慢，進出的幅度也變小了，但他卻像是故意一般用他的肉棒在敏感處頂啊頂的，來回滑動，冬兵的陰莖一跳一跳的，很快的又迎來了第二次的高潮，這一次他是被海德拉所操射的。

高潮過後所有的感官更加敏感，他的皮膚發紅，有點類似半熟的蝦子透著半點粉紅，海德拉恢復之前的速度，趁著冬兵剛剛射出想讓他再經歷一次的性高潮，他右手扯著銀鍊按在腰上讓乳夾刺激冬兵的乳頭，左手撫弄他的分身，他很快又硬了，後穴的淫液在一次次的抽插被帶了出來，性交的水聲和囊袋打在屁股上的聲音格外悅耳，海德拉興奮的加速了操幹的速度。

此刻冬兵連像樣的呻吟都叫不出來了，海德拉給他的快感是三點擴張的、每個敏感處都被照料到，盼望著高潮的身體讓他的腦袋一片空白，扭動著身軀奮力迎合男人的動作。

彼此的呼吸越來越粗，這是要高潮的前兆，海德拉抱著冬兵的身體，屁股大力的晃動著好似原始的動物在進行交配，身下的這個人是屬於他的母狗、只能被他幹的母狗。

「嗯哈、啊、哈啊啊啊———！！！」

海德拉深深射進穴內，冬兵顫抖的潮吹了，一道水從陰莖射出，那不像是尿，也不是精液。

金髮大兵滿足的看著身下的男人，他抽出陰莖的時候「啵」了一聲，海德拉扯著冬兵的頭髮壓到自己胯下：「吸乾淨。」他說。

冬兵迷茫地看著眼前的大物，順從的將他放進嘴裡，伸出小巧的舌頭在龜頭上打轉，接著將男人的肉棒放入嘴裡，把剩餘的精液一併吸了出來。

「嗯、哼……真乖……」海德拉摸摸冬兵的頭，看著他不堪的下身，他射入的精液沿著冬兵的大腿根流了出來，他知道男人的小穴被操的一張一合的，海德拉解開了乳夾和項圈。

眼前的男人留下了淚，海德拉不清楚為什麼，也許是因為屈辱、也許是因為滿足、也許是因為絕望，但冬兵已經無法回頭，他與他註定一同向下沉淪。

 

他的「史蒂夫」已經不在了。

眼前的男人，跟「史蒂夫」一樣。

他說他是「史蒂夫」。

……

…

「巴基？」海德拉將他拉起讓他坐在自己面前，他露出了如同當年史蒂夫在小酒館問他願不願意跟隨他時的微笑，冬兵愣愣的看著他，霎時喪失了語言能力。

是他。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫、史蒂夫！！！」

冬兵撲向金髮男人，緊緊的抱住對方。

『我是你的史蒂夫。』

棕髮男人先一步分開彼此的距離，海德拉再次給了他一個吻，下一秒一個手刀劈暈了冬兵，他倒在了自己懷裡。

海德拉暗暗的笑著，手輕撫冬兵的背，懷裡的他已經跟他綁在一起，墜入無盡的黑暗，那裏沒有光，於是他們在黑暗中相互依存，誰也不能離開誰。

*

九頭蛇不知道會怎麼處理他們兩，這個地下室其實有監視器，但他們沒有派人下來阻止他們，並漠視這場性交發生。

也許從頭到尾這就是他們的陰謀，想讓他藉著相同的外貌，透過任何一種方法，來完全擁有冬兵，以便日後的控制。

海德拉大概知道會是什麼情況，他橫抱起冬兵，走到了那個按鈕旁，輕輕的按下它。

三分鐘過後，九頭蛇其中一名將軍進來了。

「做的非常好，士兵。」

 

END


End file.
